


Nothing is Ever Put Straight

by orbiting_saturn



Series: panties!kink 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Series, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every muscle in Dean’s body aches, having been stretched into strange angles and shapes by Sam’s managing hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Ever Put Straight

When Dean wakes, the gray light of a new dawn is just peeking through the gap in their curtains. At some point, the lamp was turned off and the air conditioner turned up. Sam must have done that after Dean passed out. Cool air is sliding over Dean’s bared skin, which is tacky with dried come and sweat, but there’s a heavy heat all along his side.

Every muscle in Dean’s body aches, having been stretched into strange angles and shapes by Sam’s managing hands. Sam. Sam who is stroking fingertips down Dean’s side, plucking idly at the elastic of the panties stretched too tight across Dean’s hips. A gasp hisses past Dean’s clenched teeth, feeling the sting of the satin waist cutting into his skin. He feels the panties riding up his ass, stuck and chafing where the dried lube and cum has sealed them. 

“You okay?” Sam rumbles beside him, breath hot across Dean’s shoulder, mouth ghosting wetly against the skin there. 

That gets a groan from Dean because every part of his body feels strangely sensitized, like he can feel everything. The weight of Sam’s palm against his hip, the brush of Sam’s hair caressing his neck. Dean feels drunk, though the booze he had is well past worn off. The kimono and panties that made Dean feel sexy and awesome hours ago, feel constricting and awful, twisting him up and binding tight his arms and nuts. 

“Gotta get this shit off me,” Dean mumbles past his sticky lips. Dean sucks his lips into his mouth, licks and chews off the tackiness until they’re smooth and wet. 

“Here,” Sam breathes quietly, braces his hand flat on Dean’s belly as he gets up on his knees. “Let me.”

Dean’s eyes are only just slanted open, can see Sam through the morning light. His brother hovers over him, chest bared and shoulders broad. He’s all lined with slim muscle, just on the wrong side of too skinny, but not for long. And he’s tall too, so much length of him stretching up over Dean on his spread knees. The boxers Sam stripped down to are sitting low on his hips, showing off the barest trail of hair, the lean muscle veeing down like an arrow to that pretty dick Dean remembers. It stirs Dean’s own cock, that fresh memory and he’s twitching even before Sam hooks his fingers into the panties. 

“Lift up for me,” Sam urges, fingers flexing on the elastic band, nails scritching Dean’s tender skin. 

Always quick to follow orders, Dean does as he’s told. His thighs shake just a little while he holds his hips up for Sam. It could be exhaustion, the endorphin crash and rise, but it’s probably just the slow way Sam’s peeling those sticky panties off him. The satin sticks to his skin, catches at the hair in his ass and on his balls. It’s tickles more than it hurts though, tugging slowly away like an old band-aid.

“Sammy.” It sighs out of Dean on a breath, no real intention behind it, but really the only thing left to say in the silence. It’s the only word Dean can think right now, and Sammy’s the only thing he can see. He’s splayed out on their messy bed, covered in his brother marks and come, and Sam is still watching. 

It’s just dark enough that Dean can’t see where Sam’s eyes fall, but he knows that they’re on him. Sam’s head is tilted down, so it seems like he’s watching the slow descent of the pink satin, seeing Dean’s hardening dick get unwrapped for him. “What are we doing, Dean?” Sam mumbles, thumbs dragging the red line the elastic carved into Dean’s hips. 

Sam’s inching those panties down so freaking slowly, still stuck at Dean’s mid-thigh, but his crotch is bared and it’s obvious how he’s getting hotter and hotter from it. What are they doing? Dean’s not sure, but he knows he wants more of it and then some. 

“Don’t stop,” Dean just says, it’s the only answer he has. “I like this.”

Sam’s hands stutter to a halt, fist the silky scrap of panties in them so tightly they pinch Dean. “Yeah,” Sam breathes out. “Me too.” And then Sam is pitching himself forward, setting lips and tongue to that welt on Dean’s hips, tonguing the dent wet to soothe it. It feels so sweet, so fucking nice that Dean’s hips come off the bed, arch into Sam’s mouth.

“Can smell myself on you, Dean,” Sam smears into the thatch of Dean’s pubes, the rumble vibrating right into Dean’s cock. Sam turns his face into it and Dean has to lift his head from the pillow and see, see the way Sam nuzzles his dick. “Still got my come up inside you.”

One of Sam’s hands snags the panties and yanks them down. They sear across Dean’s skin, get hung up on his knees until Sam shimmies them off. Sam’s other hand curves under one of Dean’s thighs and tugs to spread him. Dean has to kick out of the panties, but they stay looped around one ankle while Sam shoulders between Dean’s legs. 

Sam’s hands are getting huge, fucking puppy paws that he’s using on Dean so surely. He hooks the back of Dean’s knees on them, pushes them up and out until Dean’s ass is coming off the mattress. Worn and strained muscles protest, but Dean bites back the gasping moan, doesn’t want Sam to stop for even a second. 

The very tip of Sam’s nose traces down the ridge of Dean’s cock, down and down in this slow, delicious slide. “Should I-“ Sam starts and his breath puffs wet and so close to Dean, so freaking close. “Do you want me to suck it?” Sam asks and the poor kid sounds really nervous, but there’s no way Dean can say ‘no’. 

“Please, yeah,” Dean groans, hips lifting, pleading while his eyes screw tightly shut. He’s pressing his head so deep into the pillow it’s folding up around his cheeks, but every other part of him is rising, rising up towards Sam. “Suck me, Sammy.” 

Sam doesn’t start like the girls Dean has had, certainly doesn’t dive right in like Rhonda-fucking-Hurley. No, instead Sam smashes his faces into the crease of Dean’s thigh and breathes real deep, scents him up. He tongues at the sweaty skin and scrapes his teeth. Sam doesn’t zero in on Dean’s cock, just skates right past it to lick under Dean’s balls and, _fuck_ holyfuckinghell, over his hole. 

“Ah!” Dean cries out, bucks hard and twists his hips because Sam’s tonguing his _ass_. “Sam! God, Sam!”

“Told me to suck it, didn’t you?” Sam rumbles, voice vibrating against sensitive skin.

He dives on in then, slick and firm licks, pulsing and swirling. Dean is so fucked out that the tip can dip right on in him, twist and taste, Sam’s come on his own tongue. No one has ever done this, Dean would have never dreamed to ask anyone to, but clever fucking Sam has probably read a manifesto on rimming because kid’s got tricks. 

It feels so amazing, makes Dean’s dick go from firm to rigid, makes him leak come when he shouldn’t have any left in him after the night he had. Sam scrapes his teeth over his hole and then frees a hand to get his fingers inside, two or three at least. 

“Nnnggghh,” Dean whines, because it’s almost too intense and he can feel a cramp coming on in his juttering leg, but he doesn’t back away. Dean shoves up and down, up and down, fucks himself on Sam’s fingers. 

Sam’s sweet fucking mouth closes over one of Dean’s tight balls, moves over to the next. Dean’s been fisting his hands in the mussed sheets, but he literally _cannot_ take anymore, so finally, finally he reaches over and gets a hand around himself. 

A pleased little hum rolls out of Sam, goes straight from the curve of his tongue to vibrate against Dean’s balls. Dean strokes himself fast and little bit vicious. The fingers in his ass start fucking into him so hard that Sam’s palm is practically smacking him.

“I’m coming, fuck, I’m coming,” Dean gasps in desperate relief. Swift as a shot, Sam’s head shoots up and he catches the head of Dean’s dick in his warm, wet mouth just in time to take Dean’s load. 

“Sammy, oh Sammy,” Dean moans as his balls empty and his dick pulses. Sam sucks his way down Dean’s dick, gets halted about halfway down where Dean’s hand is wringing at his softening flesh. 

Dean twitches and shakes, whole body gone to a shuddering mess as he tries to come down from his orgasm high. 

Sam pulls his fingers from Dean’s hole with a pop. He strokes his hands soothingly up Dean’s thighs and flanks, down over his chest, petting him softly. Just when Dean starts to calm a little, Sam rolls him over onto his belly. He peels the sweat-damp kimono off of Dean and knees Dean’s thighs open.

Dean has wilted completely, heart rate still all stuttery, melted uselessly across the bed. Sam doesn’t ask, just leans forward and pushes his dick into Dean, one strong firm thrust that seats him completely.

Dean is so sensitive that it almost hurts, but he barely even twitches, just lies there as Sam starts to fuck him. Sam pounds into him hard and fast, grunting in Dean’s ear while he uses his fucked-out body. 

“Dean, fuck, Dean,” Sam groans, dick long, thick and flexing inside, filling him up again. 

Sam collapses all across Dean’s back, smashes him to the mattress with his weight. They lay like that for a few moments, just breathing, connected with Sam’s softening dick still wedged inside of Dean. 

“Dean, hey, Dean,” Sam sighs, breath bursting hot and a little rank over Dean’s cheek. “Kiss me, come on and kiss me.”

Sam’s fingers grip Dean’s chin, twist his head a little uncomfortably on his neck, but Dean just smiles, meets Sam’s lips sweetly, then wetly. 

Dean would cup Sam’s gorgeous face in his hands if he could, would hold him tight and close if he wasn’t squashed and wrecked. Instead he kisses him back, says I love you with it. Dean reaches behind himself and grasps Sam’s thigh, tugs him forward as his pushes back and feels the places they’re slotted together like a hug.


End file.
